Akatsuki Invade Reality
by Tsuki Hoshigaki
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki somehow end up in our world? And at my school! What do they want with me, and why? Are there any other Naruto characters here? No pairings yet, will probably end up with a couple.
1. What are they doing here?

Alright, so I had some ideas for a new story. I'll see how well it goes...O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto chars...wish I did

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A medium sized girl stepped out of a box-like van. A black bag dangled from her shoulder, bearing the picture of a gold egyptian cat. She wore dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt, over which she wore a black jacket that bore the Linkin Park symbol on the back. She wore a Jashin pendant around her neck. Her flip flops making a sound with her every step.

Her head stared down at the ground as she walked up to a side door that led into the cafeteria. Her mid-lengthed brown hair straghted with her mid-lengthed bangs falling over her eyes. Her body shook slightly, though nobody could notice. She was crying.

She opened the door and walked in, sitting at a table near the door, where her one friend and her group sat.

She dropped her bag on the ground next to her, her arms on the table with her head resting on them.

"Noobie what's wrong?" her red-headed friend Elby, asked.

"What do you think, the only thing that's ever wrong with me!" came her muffled response

"Get into a fight with your parents?" the girl lifted up her head, nodding slightly.

"I know what'll cheer you up Stefany."

"What?" The girl, Stefany, asked, rubbing her eyes dry.

"You see that group over there?" Elby said as she pointed across the cafertia "Don't they look familiar?"

"...Oh my Jashin..." Stefany was speechless, her mouth open and her eyes as wide as the moon.

The two girls were currently staring at a group of teens on the other side of the room. One word. Akatsuki.

"Well, uhm, I'm going to see Chaz before, uhm, I get anymore ideas..." And with that she had grabbed her bag and left to see Chaz, who was currently sitting on the opposite end as the supposed 'Akatsuki' group.

"Chaz!" She yelled as she hugged him from behind.

"Stefy, I missed you!" He said as he stood from his chair to hug her back. He was dark skinned and had short black hair pulled back in a low pony tail. He stood only a couple of inches higher than her.

"Didn't you just see her this past weekend?" Chaz's friend Kane asked

"Oh my gosh!, Stefany!" Stefany's friend Shoahnna exclaimed rushing to hug her friend.

"Hey Shoahnna, can you uh, come over here a sec?" Stefany asked as she pulled her friend to the side.

"What?" Shoahnna asked once they were a few feet away from the two guys and out of earshot

"You see that group over there?" She pointed to the 'Akatsuki' then pulled out her Ipod "Now, don't they seem familiar?"

Shoahnna glanced from the picture on the Ipod to the group of teens.

"Oh my gosh, they do. That is so cool!"

DING! DING! DING!

"Damn." Stefany said as the bell rang to start school. "Time for the first day of school I guess."

"Bye Kane." Shoahnna spoke as she waved bye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

English II, oh how Stefany hated English, her worste class. Luckily she had it with Chaz and Shoahnna, so it wasn't going to be all that bad. The trio were currently sitting at the back of the class. Students were still coming in and the teacher was, well, somewhere else.

"No way" Stefany gasped. The ones who resembled Sasori and Itachi had just walked into the room and took a seat at the only two seats left in the back, next to Stefany. She watched then as they did so. Itachi glanced as her as he passed by her. She turned her head away quickly, pretending that she was doing something else.

"What's with you?" Chaz asked seeing her face beggining to turn red.

"Look at the two who just sat next to me. Don't they look familiar to you?" She asked him. He glanced towards them.

"Is that, Itachi and Sasori?" She nodded

"Hello class! How's everyone's first day so far?" The teacher asked as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. The other students scrambled to their seats.

A few people mumbled their response.

"We have some transfer students with us today. If you two could stand up for us?" Itachi and Sasori stood as everyones head turned towards them.

"Why don't you two tell us a little about yourselves?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"I'm Sasori Akasuna"

"We're from a place in Japan called Amegakure."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" The teacher asked

"No" the two responded as they sat back down.

"Uhm, okay then..." She spoke somewhat unnerved. She then began to tell the students what to expect as far as class work and such, also going over a few class rules. Her 'speech' took up about half of the class time, then she began going over a few basics of English to refresh everyone on what they had learned the previous year.

Througout the class time Stefany could feel someone looking at her, that wasn't Chaz. Everytime she would look towards the two Akatsuki members, and everytime she would see a blur of red hair as Sasori would quickly look away from her.

'Why are they even here. It's, it's just not possible!' Stefany thought to herself.

Soon class time was over and the trio left to go to seond period. Chaz and Stefany had the same class, along with another of Stefany's friend named Alexia. It was Algebra II. A class both Stefany and Chaz were good at.

"I can't believe that it was actually them..." Stefany spoke on the way to Algebra II.

"How do you think they got here?" Chaz asked

"I don't know, but Sasori kept looking at me during class. I think that, maybe, they might need me or something."

"What for?"

"I don't know love, I don't know"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, tell me how good it sounds. It kind of just came out of no where...lol


	2. So that's why

**Note: Chaz's name is now Zach, since he has allowed me to use his real name...THANKIES ZACH!!**

**Yeah...he's probably like wtf?! right now, lol**

Btw, yes that is somewhat my real name...just "modified" slightly along with everybody else's. More than likely I'll have to change someone else's name soon because well, that's how my friends are, though I should have probably asked them about this kind of stuff before I wrote it, oh well

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto chars, other people in the story are real people...no I don't own them either...lol. Just myself

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alexia I missed you!!" Stefany yelled as she walked into the room. Said girl looked up at Stefany, giving her a weird look.

"What are you on this time?" She asked as Zach and Stefany came to sit next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Stefany asked innocently.

"Never mind..."

"Oh my Jashin...you have got to be kidding me." Stefany muttered as a certain person walked in.

"What is it this time?" Zach asked.

"Another Akatsuki" She mumbled watching the member walk in and sit down a few seats down from the trio.

"Alright class, sit down, shut up and get out a pencil and some paper." The teacher said as he walked in, slamming the door behind him. He immediately picked up the marker and began to right on the dry erase board.

Stefany's eyes widened, _'Damn he sure gets right to the point'_

"Oh, and we have a transfer student from Amegakure, Japan. Treat him nice and help him out." He spoke as he was writing on the board with his back to the class.

A few eyes glanced towards Kakuzu, then back up towards the teacher as class started. Once again Stefany could feel the stare of the Akatsuki member, and she did her best to ignore it, though it was very distracting. At one point she was able to look at Kakuzu for a few minutes as he actually got into the lesson. He didn't wear his mask, nor did he seem to have any stitches. His skin was pale and his brown hair appeared to not have been brushed in a while. His green eyes staring brightly towards the front of the room.

"Now that you have the variable isolated-"

DING!

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Remember to do your homework!" The teacher yelled as the students piled out of the room.

"C'mon Zach! Lunchtime!" Stefany exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and ran towards the lunchroom.

Stefany sat at a table near the back where she sat earlier that day and pulled out an apple and began eating it as she waited for Zach or another of her friends to join her.

"Hey Stefany have you had any more Akatsuki members in your classes?" Shoahnna asked as she went and sat down across from Stefany.

"Yeah...why, have you?"

"Yeah, the blonde one with long hair was in me and Mandie's art class, along with a red-headed one. They kept argueing about art."

"Deidara and Sasori. Deidara likes explosions and think art is something that lasts for just a fleeting moment; Sasori deals with puppets and believes that art is everlasting. They're always arguing" Just then Zach appeared with his lunch and Stefany moved over to make room for him.

"I wonder how they even got here...and have you felt as if they're watching you?"Stefany asked

"Yeah, they kept glancing at me and Mandie during class." Shoahnna answered

"Maybe they want something from us?" Zach spoke as he ate his lunch

"Then why hasn't one fo them confronted us yet?" Stefany said

"What?! They have Papa Johns for lunch?! Damn it!" Stefany exclaimed as she looked at what Zach had on his lunch tray, then back to her apple.

"Maybe you should just eat school lunch everyday, then maybe you'd have a chance to get some." Zach stated

"...shut it you." Stefany spoke poking her tongue out at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Talk to ya later Zach!" Stefany said as she waved at Zach. They had different 4th periods and since Zach rode the bus Stefany would have to wait till tomorrow, or talk to him on the phone or Internet later.

3rd period was the same as first and second. It was Civics, a class she and Zach also shared. Hidan and Kakuzu had been in that class. Surprisingly, they didn't fight with each other any, probably doing their best to not raise any suspicions. Though every now and then you could hear a swear word being said quietly...

"Oh my gosh!! You won't believe this!" Shoahnna exclaimed as she ran out the band door to meet Stefany, right before she walked in.

"Try me."

"There's like half of those Akatsuki people in our band class!"

"Oh Jashin...this is going to be interesting. Well, let's go in."

The two girls walked in...and sure enough there they were. Pein and Kisame were with the sousaphones. Sasori and Itachi were with the euphoniums. Deidara was with the tenor saxophones. Konan was with the flutes. Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu were on the drum-line. Zetsu was with the mellophones.

They all had apparently used a disguise jutsu to change their looks, though anyone who knew what the Akatsuki looked like would have easily been able to tell who was who. All this Stefany observed as she walked into the main band room towards her section, the sousaphone. (If you don't know what any of these instruments are I will try to explain at the end)

"A'ight so every listen up!" Stefany's section leader called once her whole section was present.

"We have a couple of new people in our section and I want everybody to help them with whatever they might need in band. Ok?" All the other members shook their heads or mumbled something along the lines of 'yeah' or 'yes'

"This," he said pointing to Pein, "Is Pein"

"And this," he said pointing to Kisame, "Is Kisame. Now everybody hurry and get your sousaphones together and get out on the field."

Within a couple of minutes Stefany had her sousaphone put together and was heading out onto the field, joined by Shoahnna whom played the euphonium.

"Here, I'll get this." Kisame said as he grabbed Stefany's Sousaphone off her shoulder as they were on their way to the practice field.

"..." The two girls just watched as kisame began to run to the field, and with a sousaphone on both shoulders.

"I believe you are the one called Stefany, am I right?" Pein asked as he caught up with the two, walking beside Stefany.

"Yeah...and I believe you are the one known as the leader of the Akatsuki. So why are you here?" Stefany asked as she glanced at her friend who happened to be making a weird face at that moment, her face turning red.

"I'll um, talk to you um, later." Shoahnna said somewhat hurriedly as she quickened her pace.

"Anyways...we don't know how, but we just found ourselves in this world. We found quickly that we were nothing but a made up sort of entertainment here. Then we decided that it be best to find someone here that knew of us and that could possibly help us to return to our own world." Pein explained.

"Woah...I'v always dreamt that something like this would happen, and now that it has I have no idea what to do. Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"Yes, it seems that Kakuzu's money changed to your American dollars when we got here. We managed to get a bit of it from him to buy a place to live for the time being."

"So will you help us?" Konan asked as she walked along the other side of Stefany.

"Of course I will. And I'm sure my other friends would love to help as well."

"Alright everyone, concert arcs. Get into concert arcs." Came the voice of one of the drum majors through the mic as they reached the field.

"Wait in the band room till everybody else leaves, then we will go somewhere quieter with less people to discuss this farther." Pein instructed as they began to walk towards their place on the field.

"Here." Kisame said as he handed her back her sousaphone.

"Thanks." Stefany replied as she took and raised it onto her shoulder.

Everybody in the band stood in an arc like formation. Flutes and clarinets in front. Then trumpets and mellophones, etc. At the back was the bass, which consisted of sousaphones, drum-line, trombones, and somewhat the euphoniums. The drum-line was at the center of the back, at the left side of the arc were the sousaphones. Closest to the drum-line was Kisame, then Stefany, then Pein, then the others.

They played through a few warmups, then ran through the show music a couple of times. After that they got into their set places on the field and march and played the first piece a few times.

_'Any minute now we should go back inside.'_Stefany thought as she glanced at her watch.

"Band dismissed!" The three drum majors called out at once. Everybody cheered/groaned, and headed back to the school. Once again Kisame grabbed her sousaphone, allowing her shoulders to rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay so a euphonium is a marching baritone (looks like a small tuba), the euphonium looks somewhat like a trumpet but the bell part is wider.

A mellophone is a marching french horn that also looks like a trumpet but the bell is different. This and the euphonium can be told apart if you look at the way the pipes are arranged.

A sousaphone is a marching tuba, it's the thing that wraps around your chest with the bell part at the left side of your head.

Tenor saxophone is just a type of saxophone.

Well that's about it I think. Hope you've enjoyed it.


	3. Author note

I'm sorry to say that since school started I have been unable to type up new chapters to my stories

I'm sorry to say that since school started I have been unable to type up new chapters to my stories. However, since I am taking a computer class this semester I will try to type parts of the chapters in class. Gomen!!


	4. Found Window

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, just Stefany...and Zach.

* * *

Once back in the band room everyone took their instruments apart and put them away

Once back in the band room everyone took their instruments apart and put them away. (or in the sousaphone's case back up on the wall)

"Stay I here, I'll be right back." Stefany spoke to the Akatsuki group gathered at the back of the room. The bell had just rang and everyone was piling out of the room. Everyone except for the Akatsuki.

Stefany quickly ran out of the room and headed towards the bus lot to say goodbye to Zach. The two managed to find each other in the thick of the crowd, hugged, and went their own way. Right as Stefany was about to go into the band room she was stopped by Elby.

"A'ight Noobie, where are they at?" She said

"Um, who?"

"Who else would I be taking about. The Akatsuki of course."

"In the band room, I'm about to take them to the teaching theatre so we can talk."

"K, I'll wait here while you get them."

Stefany ran into the band room, "Alright, let's go guys." She spoke to the Akatsuki, making a hand gesture for them to follow her. They did. As they walked to the teaching theatre Stefay would glance at Elby, whom never took her eyes off of a certain blond haired bomber. Stefany nudged her friend in the side.

"What?!" Elby whispered

"Stop staring you are going to freak them out." Stefany whispered back.

"So you don't stare at Kisame any?"

"I'm dating Zach right now of course I don't"

"You stare at him during band don't you." Stefany didn't respond to this.

"I knew it." Elby spoke proudly as she and Stefany each opened a door into the teaching theatre.

"I bet you and Zach come in here all the time don't you" Elby stated. Hardly anyone ever came to the teaching theatre after school. The teaching theatre was a small room. Stairs down to the stage, which was only about 10 feet wide. On the sides of the stairs were the seats, which were the small fold-up type, with a small, movable desk attached.

"You wouldn't know." Stefany murmured as she and Shelby took a seat on the small couch that sat upon the stage.

"Tobi wants to know who Zach is." Tobi spoke.

Hidan, Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi took a seat at the edge of the small stage, on the three stairs leading up to it. The others took a seat in the first row of seats.

"Zach is Noobie's boyfriend. They're all lovey-dovey." Elby answered, making faces. Stefany just glared at her.

"Anyways...let us get down to business." Stefany began

"What was the last thing you guys remember before you saw that you were in our world."

"We'd just been fighting against a group of Suna and Konoha nin. We saw that we were loosing and decided to make a run for it. So the last thing that we can remember was jumping through the trees being chased by Konoha and Suna." Pein answerd as he spoke for the whole group.

"Maybe you guys fell through a dimensional warp hole or something." Stefany concluded

"A what?" Tobi, Elby, and Deidara said at the same time.

"Like a cut in the fabric of reality. You know, a sot of portal into our world from theirs." She explained

"You watch too many Sci-Fi movies..." Elby murmured

"Yeah, well, whatever. But maybe if there was a hole and they fell through then maybe the Suna and Konoha nin did too. And maybe _we _could go through in turn." Stefany began to speak faster, getting excited at the thought of traveling into the world of Naruto.

"That may be very possible." Sasori spoke

"So where were you guys when you ended up here?" Stefany asked

"We were standing next to a small pond-like place, hmmm" Deidara answered

"It was a small stream that was connected to a river. It was somewhat sandy." Kisame corrected

"There was also a paved path just up the small hill next to it and a sort of dock as well." Kakuzu spoke up.

"I know where that's at!" Elby shouted happily

"The park.(!)" Elby and Stefany spoke/shouted at the same time

"Woo hoo! Somebody done sent me a txt message!"

"Damnit Elby turn your fuckin phone off!!" Stefany shouted as Elby was pulling her cell phone.

"Sorry about that Noobie, but I gotta go. Later!" and with that Elby was gone. Stefany and the Akatsuki just watched as Elby grabbed her belongings and ran out.

"Uhm, so I guess we go check that area of the park then." Stefany glanced at her watch. 3:30.

"Alright, I don't leave for another hour so we can go look now if you guys can get there quick." She concluded

"We're fucking ninjas, of course we can get there pretty damn quick." Hidan beamed

"Okay, but someone is going to have to carry me since I obviously can't get there being as I'm not a ninja."

"I'll do it!" Hidan volunteered.

"And grope her the whole way there, don't think so." Kakuzu stated

"You mother fucking greedy bastard, like you would know what I'd do to her." Hidan glared at Kakuzu

"Kisame you carry her." Pein ordered

_'...Oh damn'_Stefany thought, this was not going to be well for her with the wild imagination she had.

"Let me go put my stuff down out front, meet in the back of the band room." Stefany spoke, Pein nodded.

Stefany grabbed her stuff and ran out to the front. She threw down her stuff then quickly ran to the band room where the Akatsuki was wating for her. Kisame knelt down on the ground for her to climb on his back, then they headed off. Stefany was forced to close her eyes because she wasn't used to running that fast. But just a couple minutes later she reopened them to find that they were there.

She looked around the small beach-like area. Searching for something in the air that looked, well, different. Next thing she knew was that her foot caught onto something and she went for a one way trip to the ground. Moving quickly Itachi managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Th-thanks." she stuttered, a bit of adrenaline pumping through her shaking body.

"What's wrong with Stefy's foot?" Tobi asked aloud. Everybody looked at her foot, which was really there.

Stefany moved her hand down her leg towards her foot. Her hand disappeared as well.

"I think I've found it. Ahhh!" she screamed.

"It's like the hole just got smaller! I can't get my foot out!" Stefany was pulling at her leg. It appeared to have a ring around the ankle, constricting it. No mater how much she pulled her foot was just stuck there.

"Hurry, try to pull her out." Pein ordered. Konan was at her foot trying to pry it loose, while Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi were trying to pull her upper body back. The ring around her ankle loosened some and her foot came loose. The three guys went flying backwards to the ground and Stefany fell where she was at, rubbing at her throbbing ankle.

Stefany felt around carefully at where her foot had jsut been trapped. "I don't know if it closed up for good or just receded for now but it's gone."

"We'll come back another day to check" Pein said, the others nodded.

"Then I guess it's back to school to sit around bored while I wait for my ride." Stefany sighed

"W'll keep you company while your wait, hmm." Deidara spoke as he patted her shoulder

"It's not really at the top of my list of worries, but thanks anyways. My main focus is to get you guys home"

This was all I could type for today and I wanted to get it out. Sorry if it's short, the bells bout to ring to go to my next class.


	5. Stalker Kisame?

HI HI!! Some emotional events occurred and I could not stand to right anymore of this story. Fortunately I have gotten over it. So her is the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.....just my own character....and Zach

XxXxXxXxX

"I guess we should head back to school then." Stefany said. Kisame bent down for her to climb onto his back and they ran off back to school.

Once at school they went to sit at the front of the school, in the so called 'goth, emo, and punk' part of the wall. Everyone either sat on the ground or leaned against the wall. After ten straight minutes of silence Stefany could not take it anymore.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" She shouted suddenly. The whole group (and some other random people) looked over at her like she was crazy, "Sorry, I'm scared of silence." She explained as she looked down to her lap, twiddling her thumbs.

"So I guess you guys are going to hang around and keep going to school till another portal opens up?" Stefany asked.

"There is not really any more we could do and since we do not understand much of this world it would be for the best that we are with someone that knows who we really are." Pein explained. Stefany mumbled a 'gotcha'. Suddenly she stood and grabbed her back-pack, throwing it onto her back.

"You guys have a place to stay?" She half stated-asked.

"Yes we found a fucking box in an alley." Hidan said.

"We rented an apartment, hmm." Deidara clarified.

"Okay, guess I'll see ya'll tomorrow then." She waved as she left, walking to her parent's car, a dark red Jeep Commander. Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan winced as she opened the car door letting out a stream of curses and complains directed towards her.

"Fuck damn." Hidan said as they watched the car drive away.

XxXxXxXxX

Later that night, after Stefany had managed to get away from her parents, she sat at her computer instant messaging Zach on Yahoo.

"What the?" She mumbled as a new chat popped up. Stefany raised an eyebrow at the name, 'OceanChild'.

(FYI I'm typing it like it would appear on IM)

(Me)_Shadowspark: Kisame?_

_OceanChild: How did you know?_

_Shadowspark: The name, duh. How did you get my email?_

_OceanChild: I saw it written on your notebook_

_Shadowspark: Oh. How did you figure out the computer?_

_OceanChild: Quick learner. What are you doing?_

_Shadowspark: Talking to you and Zach. I have no life apparently._

For another two hours Stefany continued to message Zach and Kisame. Finally, at 8:30 Stefany got off, biding goodnight to the two, and headed off to take a shower and then to sleep. That night she dreamed of Kisame and herself fighting side by side back in his world against Naruto and his group. Stefany smiled in her sleep as she rolled over to her side.

XxXxXxXxX

Sorry about the shortness, it was longer but I'd forgotten what I wrote in the last chappie and ended up writing something in which the first half of this did not collaborate with the last chappie. Until next time!


End file.
